The Lost Musicial Instruments
Summary When Team Umizoomi were reading books they saw a magic book about 5 musical instruments, and the story goes that the musical instruments loved to play music, but when the Ice Queen Ivonette cast a spell on them, it separated all the instruments away! Luckily Little Violin was sent to Umi City for help from Team Umizoomi, can they find Little Violin's friends and reunite and put a stop to Ivonette? Characters * Milli * Geo * Bot * Zigzag * Alphonse * Little Violin * Little Piano * Little Flute * Little Trumpet * Little Drum * Princess Rose * Sir Kevin * Bee * Ladybug Twins * Brontosaurus * Apatosaurus * Triceratops * Cpt. Number * Ice Queen (Ivonette) * Zilch The Magic Instruments Book (The episode starts where the team is reading books in the living room) Zigzag: Oh Hi! Me, Milli, Geo and Bot reading books. Do you like reading books? I do too. Zigzag: (Zigzag shows her book's cover which has a princess wearing pink and purple dress) I'm reading a book about princesses. Milli: (Milli shows her book's cover which have four butterflies in different colors) I'm reading a book about bugs. Geo: (Geo shows his book's cover which have a pterodactyl, Apatosaurus, triceratops and a tyrannosaurus rex) I'm reading a book about dinosaurs. Bot: Check out what book I'm reading. (Bot show his book's cover with 2 pirates battling a giant squid) What is my book about? Pirates right! (Alphonse walks in) Alphonse: Hi everyone! Geo: Oh hey Alphonse. Alphonse: Zilch just sent us a book. And he wants us to read it. Bot: A book? Well we should find out what the book is about. (The screen pans to the hallway with big book) Bot: Sizzling-Circuits! That is one giant book. (The book has five instruments with blue starry background) Milli: What is this book about? Instruments! Zigzag: Let's find out what this book is about. Bot: In a faraway place 5 magical instruments loved to play music. (The screen pans to a purple piano) Zigzag: Look! A purple piano! (The screen pans to a green drum) Bot: Amazing! A green drum. (The screen pans to two different instruments) Geo: There's the blue trumpet. Milli: And the red flute. (The screen now pans to a violin that yellow and little) Alphonse: What instrument is that? A violin, right! Bot: The instruments loved to play until... the Ice Queen Ivonette. (The pages start to animate) Ice Queen: *Grunts* These instruments are such imbeciles. I think they need a lesson. (She grabs her wand which is a Ice twig with a snowflake on the top with a sparkly ribbon on it) Wand-o-ice I command, banish thee instruments far from the land! Bot: And so, the spell cast all of the instruments out of the land. Milli: That's so cruel! Zigzag: Wait, shouldn't there be an end? Geo: Yeah, I'll check the pages. Meet Little Violin (Geo skates to the book) Geo: (To the screen) What's missing in the book? The last page! Zigzag: The page that's missing might be the end. Geo: *Serious* I just said that. (The book starts to glow) Milli: The book is glowing! (A yellow light shoots out the book) Bot: Bright Bolts! What was that? (The light dims to a violin) A violin! Zigzag: Aw... poor violin. Geo: He better get some rest. (The screen changes to Doctor Bot in the medical room) Milli: How is he feeling? Bot: He needs 5 minutes to wake up Timecard: 5 minutes later. (The violin wakes up) Violin: *Groans* That really hurt. (Alphonse cuddles with the violin) Alphonse: At least you feel much better. Violin: Thanks, (He flies up) anyways my name is Little Violin. Zigzag: Nice to meet you Little Violin. Anyways you need to get back to the book. The Four Riddles (The screen changes to Team Umizoomi with Little Violin right by the book) Little Violin: Here I go! (He tries to fly inside the book but he banged his head) Ouch! That really hurt. ???: Well that because you can't go inside the book. (The screen changes when Zilch is on top the book) Geo: It's Zilch! Zilch: That because the spell is still casted on the instruments. Alphonse: So if Little Violin can't go back inside the book how do break the spell? Zilch: Easy. Look (Th screen changes when Zilch grabs a piece of paper which four squares on it) The onl way to break the spell is to bring all of the 5 instruments together again. Little Violin: So we have to find my friends to break the spell. Zilch: Correct. Geo: So...where are the riddles. Zilch: Inside the book, but since the book was casted by the Ice Queen. Little Violin can't go. Zigzag: So how do we undo it! Zilch: You'll need to count how many points are on the snowflake. Bot: Okay!